Starlight
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: During a C ranked mission, where Team 7 and Team 8 join forces to route out some bandits, everything goes wrong when a mysterious violet moon suddenly appears. From that point on strange things begin to occur in Konoha. Hoping to get to the bottom of the mysterious violet moon he saw that night Naruto stumbles upon an S-ranked secret that he must now help protect with his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Simple as that.

There is no mature content in this chapter, unless you count bones snapping as mature content.

* * *

><p>Staring at the scroll of orders given to him by a Tokubetsu Jonin he began to wonder if the old man had gone crazy. Why would anyone in their right mind entrust him with such a high priority mission? Deep inside he couldn't help but feel a shiver of excitement at the prospect of being given such a chance to prove himself, but it was offset by fear.<p>

Thinking back to the first time he had realised something was horribly wrong he sighed. The blonde had been on a mission when it happened. Both his team, team seven, and Kurenai's team, team eight, had been assigned a hunting mission. It was pitch black in the forest when they finally caught up to the criminals. They had decided to camp out in the clearing of a forest in order to start a cooking fire. While Hinata ensured they were the right people from afar, and Shino tagged them in case they decided to bolt, Sasuke and Sakura set up traps around the perimeter just in case. This left Naruto and Kiba as the main attackers with Kakashi and Kurenai as back up to make sure they didn't get themselves killed.

The stage was set and on the signal they attacked as a group. The darkness around them was a blessing of the forecast as clouds covered a full moon. Using that darkness to their advantage they were able to take the criminals by surprise. As the fighting broke out around him he found himself fighting back to back with the Inuzuka teen and his canine companion. The fight was going well and they had already captured more than half of the criminals when the ground suddenly became awash with light. Looking up from his place on the ground, crouched to avoid being a target, he saw the full moon in all of it's glory. But something about it was off, wrong. Instead of it's soft blue light it had turned a deep shade of violet and shivers began to run down his spine.

Without warning his body began to pour sweat as a burning sensation rolled through his veins. It was as if his blood were suddenly made of liquid ice. Something was wrong, very, very, wrong. With a cry he repelled the sword of a man who had snuck behind him and turned to embed a kunai in his chest. His eyes began to sting as the light around him became far brighter than it should have been.

Worried about his team-mates he turned when he heard a choking sound off to his left. Toppling over from the pain his vision blurred momentarily. Blinking away the haze his eyes fell on the form of the Inuzuka and widened. The black eyed boy had fallen to his knees, his body appearing to go rigid as if he were in a state of shock. Naruto felt his heart begin to pound painfully in his chest as the fear of losing one of his class-mates slowly dawned on him. It felt as if they were caught in some sort of genjutsu, but if that were the case then he was certain his teacher and Kurenai would have broken it by now.

"K-Ki...ba..." Reaching his hand toward the wolf boy he tried to fight the burning sensation as he slowly rose from the ground. Stumbling forward he came upon the unconscious form of Akamaru and knelt to check if the ninken had been injured. Listening to the heartbeat and breathing of the dog he was glad to note that Akamaru had just passed out, probably from the same form of genjutsu he was experiencing. Hearing a blood-curdling scream he whipped around and almost fell on his face from the sudden nausea. Kiba's eyes had gone large, larger than Naruto had ever seen, and he was staring up at that violet moon as if it were the most beautiful, and terrible, thing in the world. Tears streamed down his face as his bones began to break and body slowly began to deform. Naruto stood there, transfixed, as those black orbs slowly turned a molten gold, as if something were pouring the color slowly into them. The sound and sight before him made him feel sick to his stomach but try as he might his voice would not come out, it was as if his vocal chords had frozen from fear.

Unable to close his eyes he watched Kiba's transformation from gruesome start to horrifying finish. He had gone from snarky shinobi teen to snarling beast in what seemed like an excruciating amount of time. Keeping a hold on Akamaru, in case this were a trick by the enemy, he sat perfectly still as the beast loped toward him. The blonde's heart thudded in his chest and he held his breath as the monster that had been Kiba glowered down at him with glowing eyes and sharp fangs bared.

Jumping as he heard a low growl he couldn't help but to shudder as the beast took in his scent. Cocking it's head to the side the beast suddenly snarled and jumped out of the way of a set of throwing knives as they hit the ground where he had been a moment ago. With one last look back at Naruto the large beast sprang after the man that had thrown them. Heaving a shuddering sigh of relief he closed his eyes tight and felt the world spin. He knew that he had to stay awake but something just beyond his consciousness was calling him. Before he even had a chance to fight back his mind suddenly went black and he collapsed onto the ground, trembling.

"...to." Floating in the midst of the darkness he felt a stirring around him and tried to ignore it as best he could. "...ruto." Groaning he shook his head and frowned, he didn't want to wake up yet. "Naruto!" Vibrant blue eyes snapping open he hissed in pain and quickly brought his hands up to cover the now stinging orbs. Why was everything so freakishly bright? After a few moments he was able to look up into the relieved face of Sakura and the frowning face of Sasuke. Grunting he slowly sat up and felt the world suddenly turn. Holding his mouth he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and tried to keep his breath even.

"Augh, what happened?" Huffing at him Sakura was about to begin her usual rant about how useless he could be when he heard someone come in through the window and glanced back to see his sensei mid entry. For a moment the Jonin seemed to narrow his eyes in surprise before his usual persona snapped back into place. Looking back at Sakura he waited until she was finished her little rant before he began to whine. "Yeah, yeah, but what Happened Sakura-chan? All I can remember is feeling like my blood was so cold it was boiling. Then I tried to help Akamaru while... wait; what happened to Kiba and Akamaru? Are they okay?" His concern for his class-mate seemed to cool off the pink haired girl as she slowly smiled to reassure her idiot of a team-mate that everything was going to be fine.

"Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei captured the rest of the criminals. Just as we were about to leave Kiba's family came by and said they would take care of him once they tracked him down. The doctors said we were all under the influence of a hallucinogenic drug combined with a powerful genjutsu. It isn't that surprising that we all saw strange... things..." Tapering off at the end lamely she shrugged before staring at the floor, her teal eyes looking haunted by what she had seen.

"So everything was all just a really bad trip?" Looking at those around him he began to wonder if that was even possible. Hinata hadn't seen anything strange, Kiba didn't smell anything odd, and neither of their Jonin instructors had sensed anything at all. No matter how he looked at it it just didn't add up.

"But..." Finally from the window he heard his teacher speak up. "Alright now, you all need to rest. The doctor said that the hallucinogens might still be in your system. You'll need to stay here for a few days before you can go back on active duty." Watching everyone's surprised looks when they finally noticed sensei's presence was a little odd to him. If he'd heard the Jonin enter the room then surely the rest of them had heard it too.

"Yes sensei." Sakura chirped with a smile. Sasuke just scowled as he turned and left the room, the pink haired girl hot on his heels. Gripping the hospital blankets he turned to look up at his sensei, questions burning in his mind. The look in his eyes must have tipped of his instructor because the man sighed and put a hand to his face.

"Naruto, I'm not going to answer any questions right now. Do as the doctors tell you and rest here. Understand?" Wanting to protest but feeling another wave of nausea he slowly nodded, which only aggravated his throbbing head. Laying back on the pillows he stared up at the ceiling with a scowl before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope this is a better opening than the previous one, though this is just a Teaser~ This is Rated M for later chapters due to violence and sexual content.<p> 


End file.
